


Never Again

by thundernight



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Assault, Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Ianto Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Ianto's dad is a fucker, M/M, Protective Jack Harkness, Protective Owen, Protectiveness, big brother Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernight/pseuds/thundernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto thought he'd put his past demons to rest, until the biggest of them found him again. Now he will find out just how much he means to two members of the Torchwood team. Oneshot. JANTO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: I'll set this story between “Meat” and “Adam”. Ianto and Jack have been dating since after “Countrycide”. (I've always imagined a romantic scene between them after what happened to Ianto in that episode...too bad the show didn't agree with me...oh well...)
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly the characters are not mine...well except for Ianto's attacker! XD If I owned Jack, Ianto and Owen I would still have them all in the TV Show (ALIVE, NOT MISSING AND HAPPY!!!)! Jack and Ianto would be in a romantic and satisfying relationship and Owen would be with Tosh!

Ianto Jones was sitting quietly in his Tourist Office nursing a fresh cup of coffee. The day had been quite uneventful. No rift activity had interrupted the team and both Gwen and Toshiko had taken advantage of it to go home early. Gwen had a date with Rhys that night and Tosh had to meet a relative for dinner. That left only Owen, Jack and Ianto still at the Hub. The young doctor was finishing analysing some alien compound that they had found the previous day and Jack was on the phone with some General from UNIT. After spending a few hours in the archives and having prepared coffee for his two remaining team members, Ianto decided to come to the Tourist Office for a few hours before closing it for the night.

So there he was, closing hour fast approaching, thinking dreamily at the date he had with Jack the previous night. The Captain had organized a beautiful and romantic soirée to celebrate their first anniversary as a couple. Ianto couldn't believe that it had been a year since his relationship with Jack started, but he was happy with the situation. He loved Jack with all his heart and couldn't picture his future without the older man. When they were together, Jack made Ianto felt like he was the most treasured person on the planet. The Captain was always attentive of his boyfriend's needs and Ianto loved how caring Jack was with him. 

The young Welshman was still daydreaming when he heard the door of the small office open, signalling a tourist in need of his services. It was not that unusual to have customers so late in the afternoon. Usually they came for directions to some local restaurant or to have informations on some cheap hotels or B&B where to spend the night. 

Looking professional Ianto turned his attention to the person that entered his Office and he froze as soon as his eyes rested on the man in front him, all the colour drained from his face and his hands, that were still holding the cup of coffee, started trembling. In front of the young Welshman stood the person from whom he had run away when he was sixteen and that he promised never to see again: his father, Dafydd Jones.

Ianto put the cup down on the counter and stood up, taking a couple of steps back to make some distance between his father and him. His eyes locked on the his father's face and the childhood fear that always grabbed him when he was younger returned, rooting him where he stood.

Dafydd Jones watched with satisfaction his son's fearful expression. He locked the door behind him, turned the OPEN sign to CLOSED and took a step forward toward Ianto, savouring the panic that started to radiate from the younger man. He didn't stop till he was in front of the Tourist Office's desk. 

“Well, well, well look who I finally found!” he sneered at Ianto, leaning forward and glaring at his son. “It's been some time since we last met, Ianto! Did you miss me?” Dafydd was enjoying making Ianto feel scared and trapped in the little room he called office.

“I thought is was time to visit you to see how you were doing, don't you think? After all that's a father's prerogative huh?” he asked before reaching for Ianto and grab him from his tie. He forcefully pulled the younger man to him and with his free hand he gripped Ianto's hair to raise his head so that their eyes could lock.

“How dared you little bastard? You run away!! After all I did for you, you dared abandon your home and run away! You thought you could get rid of me, isn't that right? Well, I finally found you and I'm not letting you go as easily this time. You need to be thought a lesson, my little Ianto! How many times did I tell you NEVER to disobey me?” he asked raising his voice to a loud cry. He tightened his grip on Ianto's tie, making him choke from lack of oxygen.

Ianto was terrorized. His father had found him after all those years. All the past abuse came rushing back into his mind and he felt like he was a little boy again. He tried feebly to free himself but he couldn't master the strength to do so. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted and thrown across the room. He landed hard on his side, hitting his head on one of the expositors scattered in the Office. 

Ianto didn't have the time to get his bearing as instincts took control. He curled up in a ball, trying to protect his ribcage and his face from what he knew was coming. Not a second after his face was covered, his father started kicking him hard and screaming at him. 

Ianto didn't hear what his father was yelling, he was too caught up in resisting the pain, but it was becoming unbearable and then a snapping sound resounded in the room. Ianto screamed in pain as one particularly vicious kick broke his left wrist. The young Welshman tried to breath through the pain and didn't notice that his father had stopped kicking him. 

Dafydd watched with a sadistic smile plastered on his face as his son cried out after he had broken his wrist. He bent down and grabbed Ianto from the cuff of his shirt and lifted him a little. 

“Don't think for a second that this is over, you filthy piece of scum. You have to pay for all you've done! You should have never been born!! If it wasn't for you I would still have my wife, but you took her from me and I ended up with you instead! A little, whining, no good bastard! I'LL KILL YOU FOR HAVING RUINED MY LIFE!!” Dafydd yelled, throwing Ianto to the floor again and hitting him with all his strength. 

Ianto was on the verge of consciousness, his body moved with every blow but he didn't feel the pain any more. His eyes started to loose their focus, but before blackness claimed him he saw a flash of blue and he heard the most beautiful voice in the world. With his remaining strength he whispered only one word.

“Jack” and then he knew no more.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Captain Jack Harkness sighed tired as he finished his call to UNIT. He reached across the desk to grab his cup of coffee and drank it, immediately grimacing at the cold liquid that touched his lips. He put down the white and blue mug and stood up to look around the Hub in search of Ianto. He frowned a little when he didn't see him. He looked at the clock, it read 18.45. Ianto had told him that he would go to the Tourist Office after he delivered his coffee earlier, but the Office should have been closed at 18.30 and Ianto should have been already back in the Hub. Still, there was no sign of the young Welshman. 

Walking back to his desk, Jack opened the CCTV connection on his computer and linked to the Tourist Office's camera. As soon as the image loaded on the screen, Jack's blood froze. He looked in horror as Ianto was beaten without a chance to defend himself. His horror soon was replaced by a blind fury at whoever had dared hurting his young boyfriend. 

Jack quickly exit his office and yelled for Owen to go with him. He didn't wait for a reply, instead he run down the stairs and went toward the cog wheel. Owen raised his head to see why Jack wanted him, but as soon as he caught a glimpse of Jack's face he knew that something had happened and there was only one person who could put that expression on the Captain's face. Something bad had happened to Ianto. Worried for the young man that he considered like a younger brother, Owen quickly run after Jack without second thoughts.

As they neared the Tourist Office they heard someone yelling and when they enter the small room Owen was shocked at the scene in front of him. Ianto was on the floor, nearly unconscious, and a man was hitting him with his hands and feet. Anger quickly replaced the shock and the young doctor was ready to jump on the aggressor. 

“STEP AWAY FROM HIM!!” ordered Jack with a firm voice. His eyes were glaring at the man who was beating his Ianto to death. He watched satisfied as the attacker halted at his words, clearly surprised at seen someone else in the room, and turned around.

Jack looked at Ianto when he felt his name being uttered by him, but his young lover was already unconscious.

“Who are you? Why did you attacked Ianto?” asked Jack trying to stay calm and not jump on the man he was facing. He saw Owen take a step forward and halted him. 

Dafydd looked at the two men, angry at being interrupted.

“That's not of your business what I do with my son!” Dafydd spat out, glaring at Owen and Jack. 

The two Torchwood members shared a look of disbelief. They couldn't believe that the man who attacked Ianto was his father. Jack's attention was immediately captured by Dafydd's movement. The man was bending trying to grab Ianto again. 

“GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!” growled Jack, stepping forward and sizing Dafydd so that he couldn't harm Ianto any further. “Owen, go check on Ianto!” he added to his friend. 

Dafydd looked at the man who stopped him and then back at his son, sneering at his unconscious form.

“Filthy faggot. I knew I should have killed him years ago. He was a mistake to begin with, never did anything good and was always the freak too! He should have never been born, I...” he couldn't add more, because Jack punched him hard in the face.

“How DARE you say that about Ianto?” growled Jack.

He was furious. How dare that man insult his sweet Ianto like that? He couldn't control himself as he punched the man and watched in satisfaction as he crumbled to the floor. He didn't even give him a chance to stand up again as he tackled him. He wanted the man to suffer like Ianto had at his hands. After a few powerful blows Dafydd was unconscious but jack didn't seem to stop. He continued to punch the man, pouring his anger in each and every fist that connected with the older Welshman's body.

Meanwhile, Owen was checking on Ianto and he couldn't mask his anger and his disgust at the injuries his friend received. Glancing at Jack he saw the Captain punching Ianto's unconscious father and he knew that if he didn't stop him, Jack would kill the man that assaulted his lover. 

“JACK” he called trying to divert his boss' attention to where was needed “Ianto needs you! Let that scum bag be and come here!”

Owen's words halted Jack's attack immediately. The Captain turned around and looked at his boyfriend. His gaze softened and he promptly strode to where Ianto was lying. He gently run a hand through the Welshman's hair and addressed Owen, not looking away from Ianto.

“How is he Owen?” The concern was clear in his voice. 

“From what I see he has some cracked ribs, his left wrist is broken and he has cuts and contusions where he was hit and he seems to have hit his head but fortunately there's no bleeding and he doesn't seem to have a concussion. I have to scan him though to see if there are internal injuries so we better bring him down!” explained Owen, looking worryingly at Ianto.

Jack nodded at Owen's words. Gently, like he was handling a newborn baby, he picked up Ianto cradling him to his chest and blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.  
Owen helped him, gently moving Ianto's injured arm so that it rested on top of the Welshman stomach.

“I'll take Ianto downstairs. Can you please put that bastard in one of the cells? I'll think how to deal with him later!” asked Jack indicating Dafydd with his head, before heading down to the Hub.

Owen watched him go before turning to the task at hand. He neared the unconscious body and kicked it, smirking in satisfaction when the man grunted in pain.

“I'll make you pay later! You won't walk free after having attacked Ianto like that!”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

With Dafydd secured in the cell near Janet's, Owen went visiting Ianto. The doctor was not surprised to see that Jack was seated near the younger man and that he was holding the Welshman's uninjured hand, stroking it with his fingers. 

After a careful examination that resulted in no internal bleeding, Owen started to bandage Ianto's chest and put a cast on his left wrist, he then proceeded to disinfect all the cuts that Ianto's father caused with his attack. Fortunately during Owen's ministrations Ianto remained blissfully unconscious, sparing him the pain of his injuries being treated. After Owen finished, Jack went to his bedroom to take some of his clothes for Ianto to wear. When he returned he was helped by Owen in changing the Welshman and he then lifted Ianto in his arms again to take him to the couch, where he could rest more comfortably. 

Owen watched as Jack tenderly lay the younger man on the sofa and couldn't help but feel anger at the man he had put in the cell. He had to pay for what he did to Ianto. Catching Jack's attention, Owen motioned for the Captain to join him. 

“What Owen?” asked Jack as soon as he reached the doctor's side.

“Let me handle the bastard! I want to teach him a lesson for what he did!” growled Owen, looking at Jack straight in the eyes. 

Jack regarded the Londoner for a minute before answering. He wanted to deal with the man too, but his desire to stay at Ianto's side prevailed. 

“Ok Owen. Just don't kill him! God knows I much I'd love that but I don't want us to be at the bastard's level. We'll handle it. Torchwood style!” he said to Owen, putting emphasis on the last bit. 

“After you've done, come inform me. You know where I'll be!” and with that Jack turned around and went back to Ianto, not wanting to let the younger man alone for too long.

Owen grinned darkly as he made his way to the cells. Ianto's dad would soon regret what he did to his son, Owen would make sure of that. 

Stepping in the room where the cells were, Owen was greeted by an angry yelling. Dafydd Jones, conscious again, was pounding on the glass of the cell demanding to be released immediately. Owen came to a stop in front of the man and sneered at him.

“Let me out of here! This is abduction, the police will be informed of this!!” cried Dafydd, looking at the young man that was eyeing him.

Owen just laughed at his words and took a step forward.

“You want to call the police? Don't make me laugh! The Police has no jurisdiction on us! They can't do anything, I'm afraid you'll be the one in trouble. I'm sure the policemen will be very interested in what you did to Ianto. Assault and attempted murder are crimes you know?” growled Owen, reaching for the door and opening it. He quickly stepped toward Dafydd, who took a step back, trying to maintain some distance between them. 

“You did a great mistake hurting Ianto! When you attack a member of this team, especially the youngest one, you have to answer to all of us. You're lucky that I'm the only one here...well I don't know if lucky is the right term...it won't be pleasant...just be relieved that's not Jack in here! He doesn't like when Ianto gets hurt you know? And I don't like it either!” stated angrily Owen, clearly enjoying his opponent's look of fear.

“Who are you? What do you care about that fag? He doesn't deserve to be loved!” snarled Dafydd, trying to mask his fear and use his cockiness. To bad that he said the wrong thing and a fist connected with his face making him slam against the wall behind him. He reached up to to where he'd been hit and looked at Owen.

“You better close that mouth of yours before I'll break your teeth. Ianto is one of the best person I know and I consider him like a little brother, so don't you dare insult him cause I won't stand it!” growled Owen, grabbing Dafydd by the cuff of his shirt.

“You...you can't...kill me!” stuttered Dafydd, finally crumbling in fear.

“Oh yes I can! If I killed you, your body wouldn't be found anywhere! I could make you disappeared from Earth's face! Unfortunately for you, death won't be enough punishment for what you put Ianto through, so I'll have to do something different. Starting with this!” sneered the doctor, before punching Dafydd hard on the face. He was rewarded by the snap of Ianto's dad nose and his cry of pain.

While Dafydd fell to his knees in pain, Owen put out a syringe he had grabbed from the Medical Bay when he was tending to Ianto. It contained a green liquid that Owen had created mixing the extracts of some of the alien plants they kept in the Hot House. The result was a powerful hallucinogen that, if administered in high dosage, provoked a complete mental breakdown, sending the victim in a world where his worst fear was real. Without hesitation, the Londoner injected Dafydd and he watched with grim satisfaction as the man started to sweat and glance around the cell in sheer terror. Owen grabbed him again and whispered to him.

“This will be you personal hell! Enjoy it!” 

With that he let go of Dafydd and left room. Smirking at the screams that echoed in his hears from behind the metal door, he made his way back upstairs. He would wait a few before sending Dafydd out in the streets of Cardiff, let him wandered in the dark city and have him arrested. Owen would make sure that the man would not see freedom for the rest of his life. He would be put in a Mental Institute from where he wouldn't be discharged till his death. The beauty of the drug Owen had administered to Dafydd was that it took only one shot with the right dosage to make sure that the victim had hallucinations for the rest of his life; the alien drug in fact could resist in the human body without being assimilated and in that way it was forever in the bloodstream never loosing its effects on the mind of the person who used it. It was simply brilliant. 

“God, I love working for Torchwood” Owen said to no one, laughing a little and putting his hands in his white coat's pockets.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Back in the main area of the Hub, Jack was standing vigil over his unconscious lover, holding his uninjured hand in his and stroking his hair gently with the other. After a few he saw Ianto starting to toss around, clearly having a nightmare. The Welshman's face was crunched in a grimace and sweat started to run down his forehead. Sighing softly Jack started calling Ianto's name in an attempt to wake him. 

Ianto opened his eyes and looked around fearfully, but he soon calmed down when he saw that Jack was near him, whispering softly words of comfort. He sighed in relief, he closed his eyes and re-opened them a second later. He looked up at Jack and was met by his lover's warm smile. Ianto returned the gesture with one small smile of his own.

“How do you feel Yan?” asked Jack, starting caressing his lover's cheek, worried that Ianto might be in pain.

Ianto checked his body before responding. His ribs and left wrist hurt like hell and he had a killing headache. Curling a little more on himself, he looked at Jack with a pained expression that reminded Jack the one of a child in pain. 

“My ribs and wrist hurt and my head is pounding” croaked Ianto, pressing his uninjured hand to his temple in an attempt to stop the pain. Jack used his hand to brush back Ianto's hair, subtly checking for any signs of fever that may have been caused by the trauma Ianto's body received. Relieve to find the temperature at a normal level, he addressed his young boyfriend.

“OK Yan, I'm going to bring you some painkillers. Don't move!” he quickly raised to his feet and went to find something to ease Ianto's pain.

Not a minute later he was back, pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He put the items in the small table in front of the couch and helped Ianto into a sitting position so that it would be easier for him to drink the water and take his medication.   
Sitting behind Ianto, he let him lean against his chest as he handed him the glass and the pills.

Careful not to drink to fast to avoid any coughing, Ianto took the painkillers before leaning back against Jack and sighed tiredly. He moaned a little when his lover started massaging his still aching temples, bringing him some relief from the headache.   
For a while neither of them spoke, both lost in their thought, until Ianto broke the silence.

“I'm sorry, Jack” mumbled Ianto, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. 

He was ashamed of what happened. Ashamed that he had been so weak that he let his father beat him again without trying to stop him, ashamed that even as an adult he still feared his father like when he was a kid, ashamed that Jack had to come to his rescue, but more than all he was ashamed the Jack had discovered how screw up he was. Steadily the tears began to fall down his cheeks and his body was racked with sobs.

Jack couldn't believe his ears. Had Ianto just apologized for what happened? How could he think that it was his fault? Hugging the younger man closer, but mindful of his injuries, Jack kissed the back of Ianto's head before speaking.

“Oh Yan, it's not your fault, you don't have to apologize! None of this was your fault! Please, listen to me!” stated Jack, trying to calm his crying lover.

“My...fault...he hates me....I killed her...when I was born....should have...never been...born!” said Ianto in between sobs, not caring that his ribs were on fire or that his head felt like it was going to explode.

Jack listened shocked to Ianto's words, understanding finally making its way into his mind. The immortal looked down at his distraught loved in horror. Ianto believed that it was his fault if his mother died in childbirth and his so called father blamed him for being alive while his wife died. Jack's heart went out to the young man he held in his arms and to the small child that had spent his childhood being blamed for something he had no control over. 

“Listen to me Ianto Jones, your mother's death was NOT your fault!! You are not to blame, your father had no right doing what he did to you! Please Yan, it was not your fault! Don't think that!” begged Jack, trying to calm Ianto so that he couldn't injured his ribs further.

“He always...took out his anger...on me. I was so...afraid. Then at sixteen...I...run away. Never thought...he'll find me...here...I didn't even try to resist him...I'm so weak..” sobbed Ianto, letting all his anguish pour out of him.

“No Yan, you're not weak! Believe me! You were scared. You have every right to be scared of that man, don't think of it as a weakness! Please Ianto, calm down, none of this was your fault! Shh, I've got you, calm down!”

Finally after what seemed an eternity, Ianto's sob subdued, letting him exhausted and trying to catch his breath. Jack didn't let go of him for a second. He kept his arms around his lover, kissed his hair and whispered words of comfort without stopping. 

After a moment of silence, Ianto turned his head to look at Jack, his eyes red and puffy. He smiled a little and pressed a soft kiss on his lover's mouth. 

“Thank you for being here, for not thinking I'm weak and a screw up. I love you!” whispered Ianto, exhaustion settling over him and making him blink tiredly. 

Jack smiled back and place a kiss to his lover's temple.

“You are not a screw up to me Ianto. You're my strong and sexy boyfriend and I love you too! Never doubt that for a moment! My heart belongs to you for eternity Yan!” he said resting his cheek on Ianto's hair, smelling the aroma of coffee that was just Ianto's.

When he looked down at his lover's face, Jack was not surprised to see that Ianto had fallen asleep. The pain and the medicines he took, coupled with the emotional outburst he had, had taken its toll on the young Welshman. Jack placed another soft kiss on Ianto's hair before sagging on the couch, not releasing Ianto from his arms. He had no intention to leave Ianto's side any time soon. He was sure Owen would carry out his task nicely so he didn't need to worry about that too. His attention was only on the man he was holding in his protective embrace. 

“Don't worry Yan. I'll be here to keep you safe. He won't hurt you ever again, not on my watch, I promise!” Jack whispered before closing his eyes and following his lover in the land of dreams.


End file.
